The Plan
by RagingWaffles
Summary: Andy McNally had a plan. She had thought hard about it and decided to take matters into her own hands. He'll never know what hit him...
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

Chapter 1

It had been a long day. Sam had been partnered with Dov today, and he was exhausted, mostly because of Dov's excited banter during shift. He just wanted to have a drink with his friends and unwind from a stressing day at the usual bar. He briefly changed into his civil clothes and rode in his truck to the Penny.

Here he was, about an hour later, sitting in the corner table at the Penny with his best friend Oliver, his eyes burning on the woman, who was sitting at the bar talking and flirting with the bartender. _His _Andy McNally. Talk about unwinding. She wasn't sitting at the usual rookie table where Chris, Dov and Gail were, and Traci was sitting with Jerry at another table.

She had broken up with Luke four weeks ago, after he'd cheated on her with Jo. Sam was more than glad that it was over, and he would happily pick up the pieces. But he realized that maybe she needed time and space after the break-up so he hadn't made a move yet. He'd forgotten that Andy McNally, was very bad at time and space...

There she was making sexy eyes to that damn bar man who had bought her a drink, which she had accepted, since she was indeed single. He wanted nothing but to wipe that smile off of his face. What made him angrier was what she was wearing. She was so beautiful and sexy in that low cut, tight black dress with those high heels. The black accentuated her skin tone, and her hair was in a bun with some stray strands of hair loosely curled that fell along her face. Simply breathtaking.

She was doing things to him. Things he was exactly proud to say out loud...

In the corner, Sam was clenching his glass as he watched the two interact, completely ignoring his friend Ollie who was trying to make conversation. Oliver, knew very well what he was staring at.

"Hey Sammy, I hear McNally's been single for quite a while brother. What, uh, what are you waiting for?" asked Oliver, nodding his head towards Andy, finally giving up on talking about the day's events.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" asked Sam, slipping out of his Andy-induced gaze.

"Come on buddy, I know you like her a lot. You have for a long time. I think everyone knows that." he said, swatting Sam's arm playfully. Sam rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for? You better make a move before that bartender does. She really looks like she's into him." said Oliver, trying to push his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about.". Oliver gave Sam a glare indicating he knew he was lying. "Okay, fine. I haven't made a move yet because I wanted to give her space. So she could have time to get over that cheating bastard Luke." he answered, spitting Luke's name, expressing his anger.

When he first heard about what Luke had done, he wanted nothing but to punch the detective's lights out. But he knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Well, I think she's well over him by the looks of it." They looked back at Andy to see her leaning over the bar to whisper something in his ear. The man smirked and said something back in her ear, she laughed.

_"God, why does everyone notice how much I want her, except for her?"_ he thought, sadness and frustration creeping on his face.

"Maybe she's just waiting for you to say something." said Oliver, as if he could read his mind. "You should, uh, go buy her a drink and talk to her." he said, looking back at Sam.

Little did they know Andy's plan...

A month after her break-up with Luke and Andy still couldn't believe Sam hadn't asked her on a date yet. She was sure he was interested in her. He hadn't made a move, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She woke up late and rapidly took a quick shower and grab a fruit or two before heading to the barn. Last night, while she laid in bed thinking of Sam, which was quite often without clothes on, she made up an evil plan...

When she arrived at work, she quickly rushed in the locker room. She only had a couple of minutes until parade or she'd be late. Like usual. Traci was there, putting on her work shoes. She chuckled as she saw Andy run in the locker room at the last minute.

"Hey, girl!" Traci said, as she watched her friend throw on her uniform fast and tie her hair in a pony tail.

"Hi Trace!" said Andy, scrambling to tie her shoes as a couple of minutes were left before parade. "I have something to tell you ," she said with a big smile. But as she glanced at the clock, she swiftly grab Traci's arm and said "Later!"

"Okay, sister." replied Traci with a smile, as they walked together to parade.

Parade was short and sweet. Chris was paired with Williams, Gail with Oliver and Dov was with Sam. Traci and Andy were paired at desk.

Everyone went to their squad cars as the girls went to their desk for the day.

Most of the day was quiet, so Andy grabbed lunch with Traci and thought it was a good time to bring up her plan for Swarek. Traci laughed the whole time Andy was explaining it to her, and Andy found herself chuckling at some parts too. They finished up and headed back to their stations for the rest of the evening.

Soon shift was over as everyone headed for the locker rooms.

"So, are you going to the Penny?" asked Andy, unbuttoning her uniform.

"Hell yes!" replied Traci as she sat on the bench to take her shoes off. "Wouldn't want to miss a thing." she said, a small smirk playing across her face.

"Okay then," Andy replied, chuckling to herself. She had decided to dress up a little more than usual, so she put on a black dress that she'd bought on a girls weekend with Traci and put on heavier make-up with smoky eye shadow. Perfect for her plan.

"Damn girl, he won't be able to resist you looking like that!" Traci said, looking at Andy.

"I hope so." Andy replied, freshening up in the mirror. They rode together in Traci's car and arrived about 5 minutes later.

She knew he'd be watching for her when she would come in. She'd put on black heels to finish her look. When she came in the bar, she felt every male eyes fall on her, and she quickly ignored them walking over to the bar. She sat and ordered a drink, not even acknowledging Sam's presence. But she knew he was watching, she could feel his eyes.

She started flirting with the bartender. It wasn't hard since he was very handsome with his white button-up shirt and black slacks. As his name tag said, he was called Joey. His light brown hair was gelled upwards like spikes.

She whispered something in his ear, telling him about her plan, and the man accepted to help her with a smirk on his face. She knew Sam would think she was flirting, but she wasn't. It was all part of her plan, but hey, he didn't need to know that yet...

Her plan was to make Sam Swarek jealous, and from what Joey had saw and told her about how Sam was reacting, it was working. Very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the false new chapter notification. Just trying to figure out how to upload a new chapter! I'm new at writing so I really hope you like this one :) Feel free to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Plan<p>

Chapter 2

Sam watched as Andy made her way across the bar to the rookies table. He was just about to go talk to her at the bar but before he actually got up, she was already on the move. So he stayed back to keep an eye on her.

After a couple of minutes chatting with the other rookies, she made her way to the jukebox. As she looked for a song on the playlist, she bent slightly making her buttocks pop out a little more than necessary, making Sam uncomfortable in his chair. He glanced at the bartender, sending daggers his way for staring too low at his taste; missing Andy's glance as she'd found the perfect song. She put a penny in and pressed the button.

_"I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_

_Let's get it on_

_Ah, baby, let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on"_

Sam's eyes grew wide as he recognized the song. _"Why the hell did she put this song? She just met the guy! I've got to stop this now."_ he thought.

He finished his second beer, said his goodbyes to Ollie and made a bee line straight to Andy, who was still talking to the young man. He put his hand on her shoulder and sat beside her, giving an irritated look to the man.

"Hey, Andy" he said.

"Hey, Sam" she replied, giving him a quick smile and taking a sip of her drink.

"So, uh, how you been?" he asked, suddenly nervous and questioning why'd he'd been so bold to talk to her in the first place.

She was about to say something when her phone rang. "Sorry, just a minute." she said, as she searched her purse for her phone.

_"Right on time, Traci!" _she thought, and answered the phone in a sexy voice.

"Hey, babe!" she answered.

_"What? She has a boyfriend now? I want to know who he is!" _he thought, holding back his anger. He tried to lean in but before he could hear anything she was already finishing up.

_"Oh yeah, that's sounds so much fun! We'll meet later, honey. Bye."_ she said, and hang up turning to look at Sam.

"So, what were you saying, Sam?" she asked, purring his name, and putting her hand on his arm.

"Uhh..." he stumbled as he'd already forgotten what they were talking about. _"Is she playing me? I mean, she just talked to her boyfriend and now she just almost moaned my name out loud, and now she's touching my arm..."_ he thought, he just shrugged it off.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he recovered, giving his best dimpled smile.

"You? Sam Swarek buying me a drink?" she said, faking hesitation but she accepted after successfully making him sweat a little.

They talked and caught up on today's shift. Sam made a joke and Andy threw her head back in laughter putting her hand on his. He jolted in surprise but she didn't notice as she was still laughing hard.

"So, who was that on the phone?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, just a friend." she said, indifferently. "Hey could you give me a ride to his house? I mean, if you can't then I'll just walk..." she asked, making puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh, umm..." he hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to know where the guy lived because if he hurt Andy, so help him God...

She put her hand on his arm, pouting with her bottom lip.

"Fine." he reluctantly agreed. He help put Andy's jacket on as he put his own on after.

They walked out and got in his truck. "So, where to?" asked Sam. She gave him directions along the way, slowly sliding herself closer every time. He did not notice until their legs were brushing.

_"How did she get over here so fast? Why is she even this close?" _he thought, but he was soon interrupted as she said "Stop here.".

Sam recognized the place in an instant. _"Why are we at her place?"_ he thought.

"I just need to grab a few things first. Want to come inside?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Um, okay. Sure." he said, cautiously.

They went up the stairs to her apartment and she quickly unlocked her door.

"Make yourself at home, I'll only be a couple of minutes." she said, walking towards her room.

He sat on the couch and decided to watch TV while waiting for her.

_"I have him right where I want! He'll never know what it him!" _she thought, grinning from ear to ear going into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your reviews make my day :) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Plan<p>

Chapter 3

_"Okay," _she told herself, _"I hope this works!"_. She put her trench coat on and opened her bedroom door slowly.

She padded softly to the living giving a peep to see Sam sprawled on the couch watching TV, clearly comfortable._"I see he's made himself at home..." _she thought, chuckling silently.

Andy walked towards him, squaring her shoulders before doing so, pumping herself with confidence.

"How do I look?" she said.

Sam turned to look at her. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. There she was, standing opposed to him, wearing red hot lacy panties and a matching bra, the same high heels and a brown trench coat. _"Whoa! She looks amazing!" _he thought, feeling his pants getting tighter by the minute.

"You want to go to your friend's house wearing that?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked, innocently.

_"She's got to be kidding," _he thought. He got up from the couch stepping closer to her. "You can't go wearing that! I'm not going to let you go in that! Go change, now. I'll wait." he said, making a step to turn around but she grabbed his arm.

"Why not? Are you jealous, Sam Swarek?" she said, taking a bold step closer.

"Me? No way!" he countered, taking another step. _"God, she smells so good. If I could just get closer..."_ he thought.

"Well, if you say so. Could we get going?" she asked, not moving from where she stood. Merely centimetres apart, toes barely touching, staring deeply into his eyes searching for a hint of jealousy.

He took another step to her, making her back up, not wanting to bump into him, until her back hit against the wall. He put his arms on either side of her shoulders, and sighed frustratingly.

"I think you are jealous..." she mumbled, finding what she was looking for in his eyes, and he barely heard.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, leaning in closer burying his face in her hair breathing in her scent. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" he whispered, his voice deep.

"Uhh.." she stumbled for something to say, coming up with nothing, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"What kind of game are you playing? McNally..." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver inside.

"I'-, I'm not playing any game." she said, hoping to sound convincing.

"Then, why are you trying to make me jealous?" he asked, nibbling her ear lobe softly. She squirmed trying to move, but his body was pressed against hers, which left no room for escape.

"Is it working, Sam?" she asked, a small grin upon her face. She ran her right hand up his arm stopping at his shoulder, massaging with her thumb.

"Damn it, Andy!" he said, through gritted teeth.

He took the hand that was on his shoulder and pulled to his jeans. She felt his erection through his pants and her breath hitched.

"I guess it i-" she was interrupted by Sam's lips on hers. The kiss was full of passion and anger by his part, he ran his hands inside her jacket, resting on her hips. She bucked her hips against his, making him groan with frustration. He released her lips slowly, giving one last lick against her lower lip.

Andy's face was flushed and her lips were swollen from his hard kiss. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment, not saying a word.

"I should go." he said, turning around to leave. She walked up in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "No, don't." she asked, gently. _"No way. You're not leaving after a kiss like _that_!"_ she thought.

"Why? Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yes, and it's right here. With you." she admitted, looking in his eyes, meaning every word she'd just said.

His face softened. "Oh," he said, barely audible.

Andy stepped closer closing the distance between them and pressed her lips tenderly on his. Sam wrapped his arms around her running his hands up and down her back. As they came for air, he sighed happily, content to have her in his arms. He'd been waiting for so long just to touch her in this way.

"If we do this now, there's no going back." he said, a serious look upon his features.

"Trust me, I don't ever want to go back." she replied.

They shared a loving look before he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. He put her down and took her coat off throwing it somewhere on the floor. He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck, nibbling and sucking gently, eliciting a moan from Andy. He took his shirt off as she led him to the bed, pushing him on his back and climbing on top straddling his lap, stopping at protest with her lips. She licked her way down to his left nipple, twirling it with her tongue, earning a deep grumble from his chest making him jerk his hips into hers.

They flipped over as Sam was on top. His kisses everywhere at once, making her eyes roll in pleasure. Planting sloppy kisses on her stomach, he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off in a swift. He marvelled at the figure in front of him. "You're so beautiful, Andy." he said, between kisses.

They made love, and laid content to be in each other's arms, and fell asleep in the darkness of night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would say the plan was more than succesful... :) Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked this first story of mine. Don't know if I should end it here? Let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rookie Blue, nor Ben Bass, :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Andy woke up the next morning, feeling something warm on the other side of the bed. She lazily opened her eyes, and she made it out to be a body. Sam's. A big smile spread across her face.

Memories of last night came back to her as she turned on her side facing him, propping herself up on her elbow. She took in his sexy features, the wrinkles at his eyes, his lips. She wanted to lean over and kiss them but didn't want to wake him yet.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

Too late for that.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You spend enough time undercover, you learn to know when someone's watching you." he said, opening his eyes and turning on his side mimicking her earlier movement. He smile as he watched the expression on her face. Pure joy.

"You sleep well?" she asked. He ran his feather-like fingertips on her arm and leaned to kiss her dearly. They became more intense as he rolled on top of her. Sam's fingers trailed down to her hips and gripped her bottom while kissing her collarbone. He nipped, licked and sucked his way up to her ear, breathing in her smell again. "I did." he answered, his voice husky. Andy moaned as Sam entered her.

* * *

><p>A few moments later...<p>

"I'm hungry." he whined.

"You always are" she laughed. Andy got up from bed and grabbed Sam's shirt that was lying somewhere in the corner as Sam pulled on boxers. He went to the kitchen in search for food and she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

A couple minutes later she found him in the kitchen cooking something in the pan. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he shivered, part from surprise part from her hands being cold.

"I could get used to this." she said, happily and caressing him from behind running her fingers in his chest hair.

He turned around to face her. "Me too." he replied, seriously. He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

They released each other and finished cooking breakfast. Pancakes, whipped cream and blueberries.

"I'm sorry." she said, as she put her utensils down and faced him.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For making you angry last night..." she said, putting her hand on his. "I just wanted to make you jealous a little, to make you see that I was ready. For you and you only." she added.

He gave her a comprehending smile. "I'm sorry I forced myself on you last night, I just-, I hated seeing you with that guy." he said.

"I want this," she said. "The whole package. You know, where we buy a big house, have kids, running around the house with those dimpled smiles I love so much, and before we know it we're grandparents. I want all of it, and I'm ready. Really ready, no more faking. I trust you with my life Sam, and I want to spend it by your side, waking up to see your face, drinking coffee in the morning watching the sun rise together. I don't want to wait anymore, I don't want to save the good candy for last. I love you Sam Swarek, always have, always will. You're it, you're my one and only." she said, tearing up at the end. She hadn't realize how much he meant to her, he was her rock, her everything, her half to her whole. She simply could not live without him anymore.

"God Andy, you don't know how amazing it feels to hear you say that!" he said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He released her a couple minutes later.

"I don't know where to start," he said, still taken aback by her speech. "I love you so much Andy, and I want everything with you. I've loved you for so long, and, and now that I've got you, I don't ever want to let go." he said, his voice emotional as he hugged once again.

They finished breakfast and got dressed. They both had the day off so they ran a couple of errands.

* * *

><p>"Let's go on a date." he blurted, as they were entered her apartment, back from their errands.<p>

"Okay, yeah." she replied, a smile spreading on her face. She was going on a date with Sam Swarek and nothing could ruin her mood. God she loved life right now. Everything she could ever want. The perfect guy, an amazing job, and soon they would have their own first house together. But it's too soon to think about babies, right now, she just wanted to make the most of her time with Sam loving him the best she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Could you be the best reader, and leave a review? Also, let me know if I should end it here! :) Have a good day.**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: I decided to write an epilogue. Hope you're not disappointed though. Thanks for the nice reviews, guys! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan<strong>

**Epilogue**

Andy and Sam were woken up by two little kids laughing and jumping on their bed in the early morning light. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! We wanna open our pwesents!" they yelled, with the biggest dimpled smiles she'd ever seen.

They both finally got out of bed after being coaxed eagerly. "Okay okay! We're coming! Rebecca, Lily, go see if Santa ate the cookies you left for him." she said, giving them each a peck on their dark-haired head. Lily was 4 and Rebecca had just turned 5 last month.

As the kids ran out of the room, Sam circled Andy's waist giving sweet kisses on her neck. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Sam," she said, smiling. She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. He took her hand and kissed the ring on her left ring finger. They hugged for a moment before being interrupted.

"Mom! Santa ate the cookies and drank the milk!" they exclaimed, running into the room. Sam released Andy reluctantly, and picked both of the girls in his arms making dinosaur noises. They giggled loudly. Andy just watched the sight, tears swelling up her eyes. "Come on Mommy! Let's go open the presents!" said Sam, putting them down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room.

They sat together and opened the presents. The kids had gotten the new toys and clothes they wanted and were both ecstatic. They ran to their room to play with them leaving Sam and Andy in the living, drinking cups of coffee, the biggest smiles on their faces.

"What do you want to do, today?" she asked him, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Nothing. I just want to stay here, with my wife and favourite daughters, enjoy the day and eat an amazing supper. Then I want to go to bed with her, hold her in my arms, and fall asleep." he said, content with just staying in for the day.

"Sounds good to me," she said. ". She sat down next to him on the couch, and snuggled up to him watching the snow fall through the window.

-O-

The day went by fast as it was already supper time. They all sat down at the table, Andy made a quick prayer for the good things that are still to come, earning a squeeze from Sam's hand.

The girls chatted about their new awesome toys and how they were the best presents they could ever get. Sam gave Andy small smiles, both quiet, listening to their children's loud excited chatters. After supper, everyone helped to clean up the dishes, and soon it was time for their bath and then bedtime for the young ones. They took their bath and went to bed, putting on their sad faces. They didn't want the day to end.

"Daddy, could you tell a story?" Lily asked.

"Please!" pushed Rebecca.

"Okay okay!" he accepted.

"Once upon a time, there was a very lonely man. He had one sister, but he didn't see her that often since she lived far, far away. He had a very important job, being a police officer. It was his first priority back then. Until he was tackled by a strong woman!" he said, tickling them. They giggle until he stopped to continue his story. "She changed his life dramatically." he said. "The man slowly fell in love with her more and more. And soon, she was his whole life, but there was a very bad man who wanted her too! The poor man watched as the woman of his dreams and the bad bad man were going to get married. But the mean man made the biggest mistake of his life, and broke the girl's heart." he said. Tears were rising to Andy's eyes as she stood in the doorway watching everything. "But luckily, the forlorn man took the poor girl in his arms and told her everything was going to be okay. He wasn't going to be alone anymore. They got married, had children, and lived happily ever after." he finished. The girls were both sound asleep as Sam got up slowly and turned around to see Andy crying.

He took her by the arm, dragged her outside the room and closed the door. He cupped her face and looked deeply in her eyes as she stared back. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Andy." he whispered, swiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

"You are too, partner." she said, smiling softly. She rested her head on his shoulder as tears soaked his shirt. He grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her to their bedroom where he was going to make love to her, again. One thing he knew, he'll never be able to thank God enough, for giving him the best woman that a man could possibly ask for. His life was now fulfilled to its maximum.

As soon as he closed the door, she was on him, kissing him everywhere. She took his shirt off as they stumbled across the room. Andy lifted her arms up as he slid her shirt off too. Kissing her fiercely, her biting his lips. They got rid of every piece of clothing and he was now on top of her, on the bed. The feeling of their skin rubbing together was something they both could not get enough of. She kissed him madly, moving her lips to his pulse point. He growled her name, and gripped her hips tightly, pumping into her. They tried to muffle their moans as much as they could as they came together, since the kids were just down the hall.

They fell asleep, satisfied. Tomorrow would be one of the many day to come, where he could spend it with his 3 adored women.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that wraps it up :) I hope I didn't do too bad for a first story. I would love it if you wrote me a little something in a review. Good day! **


End file.
